Return to Kingdom Comes
While Stinkie help Rocky and Casper with the Scavenger Hunt Scout, they and Boris falls into a wishing well and headed to Kingdom Comes. Plot Once upon a time at Whipstaff Manor, Stinkie was minding his own business when Rocky and Casper (whose are dressed as Scavenger Hunt Scout) and asked him a question if he always smelled bad and Stinkie told them yes so Rocky and Casper can write that down and he didn't realize that those boys are doing their Scavenger Hunt Scout and they have 4 more lines to go and the next line said "Miss Banshees apple", but Rocky doesn't know who is she, Casper and Stinkie told him that she's Casper's teacher from ghost school so they must go to ghost school immediately. When Rocky, Casper and Stinkie get to ghost school, they saw Miss Banshees apple on her desk. But they see her who's angry at them so she used her loud voice to blows Rocky, Casper and Stinkie away and she did. Rocky's now realizes that Casper's teacher is called Banshee. Anyway, Rocky and Casper's next item is the whale at the ocean so they and Stinkie fly to the sea and saw a whale so they can take a picture of it. After that they got 2 more items on the list and it's the magic wishing well at the Central Park so they must fly there immediately. When Rocky, Casper and Stinkie get to the magic wishing well, they see Boris who's here already, but he have started throwing a argument with Rocky, Casper and Stinkie but the four of them falls into the magic wishing well and landed to the strange kingdom. After that they meet a strange man who lived in the castle and his name is Silas MacLorences and he welcomed Rocky, Casper, Boris and Stinkie to Kingdom Comes, because once they come, they’ll never leave. The gang are shocked because they’re staying for ever so Silas locks them in the cage. Rocky and Boris got into a argument about falling into the wishing well but Stinkie told them to stop fighting and if are they going to get out, how are they going to leave Kingdom Comes. Rocky has got an idea so he signaled Huaxing and she appears with her magic and he told her how to get out of Kingdom Comes? Huaxing can use her magic to beans Rocky, Casper, Boris and Stinkie out of Kingdom Comes and she did, as they get sent back where they started, Huaxing told them for now on, they don’t ever go near the wishing well so she can disappear with her magic. Rocky, Casper and Stinkie continue with their scavenger hunt scout and they take Boris along with them so their last item on the list is the ten frogs in the lake and they must go there immediately and they live happily ever after. The End! Category:Season 2 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes